Greece's birthday 2011
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Greece is going on an adventure to find his birthday present in his mother's ancient ruins, along with his cat friends Corporal, Pollux, and Swissy! YAY! Oh, quit complaining, Greece, you'll definately like your present -wink wink-


sorry it is so late! Greece's birthday is actually March 25th, so its laaaaaate! I'M SORRY, DONT KILL ME!

* * *

><p>Greece yawned, sitting up in bed. "Meow?" The sound that had woke him up came again. Greece turned and saw three cats. Corporal was the one who had meowed. Pollux and Swissy were staring each other down, ready for a fight.<p>

"Hm? Swissy, Pollux, Corporal...what are you doing here?" He asked. Swissy started to pantomime. She imitated marching, looking around, digging... "Treasure Hunt?" She mewed happily.

Corporal nudged a map into Greece's hand, crawling up into his shirt so he could hang out the top. Pollux joined, crawling onto Greece's head. Swissy hissed at her brother and crawled up onto Greece's shoulder. Greece didn't seem to notice.

"But this is in-!" Greece gasped.

* * *

><p>"Looking for treasure on my birthday in Mama's ancient ruins...Mama, not that I don't appreciate the tourists, but its tiring," Greece whined, trekking through the ruins. He tripped on a piece of rope. "Ah, rope?" However, rope never wrapped around your foot. "HOLY ZEUS!" Greece shrieked. Thunder boomed from overhead.<p>

"Mew?" Swissy and Pollux double-teamed the snake. The snake glared at them, unraveling. It did not know which cat to attack, though, and slunk off. Corporal pat the siblings on the head in praise.

Greece and the three cats continued on their journey. "Hm...I wonder. This handwriting seems awfully familiar. Maybe its Mama's?" Greece frowned. Corporal chuckled softly. "You know, don't you?" He glared. Corporal's tail swished as he looked away innocently.

Greece and the cats came to a dead end. There was a space that looked like it could hold something, but besides that, there was no way through. However, on the map it continued on.

Swissy jumped onto Greece's shoulder, batting at his necklace with her paw. Greece took it off and examined it. It was the Greek letter _Epsilon_, the first letter of his Greek name, which was Ellada. Greece looked up at the space and down at the letter. It was a match,

"Mew!" Pollux urged. Greece sighed and put it in. The wall lifted to show that there was indeed a continuation. Sighing, the Grecian followed the three cats.

"This is annoying. I just want to sleep. It's my birthday!" Greece whined. Pollux rolled his eyes in his sister's direction. Swissy nodded. Greece looked down at the map. "Oh, hold on. It's ripped here, but it looks like a warning of some kind of-"

* * *

><p>"RAWR!" Corporal hissed in the direction of the roar. It was a sphinx who stared at them intensely.<p>

"What? I thought that was dead!" Greece squeaked.

"Answer these three riddles and I will let you pass, Birthday Boy," The sphinx chuckled.

"This treasure better be worth it," Greece growled.

"Riddle one-"

"Do I get more than one guess?" Greece inquired. The sphinx glared at him.

"I suppose so," She answered coolly. Greece grinned. "Riddle one: _I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I_?"

"Uh...life!" Greece answered. The sphinx shook her mane.

"No. Two more guesses."

"The gods? Or...God, whichever you believe," Greece grinned.

"No. One more guess." Greece started to sweat. Pollux jumped onto Greece's shoulder and fiddled with his necklace, staring pointedly at Greece and continuing to fiddle with it.

"Wha-?" Greece looked down at the letter. E...hm? "The letter E!" He suddenly gasped.

"Riddle two-"

"No 'good job' or anything?" Greece challenged. The sphinx glared at him again. "Sorry..."

"_Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is_. " Greece gulped.

"Damn it...uh, ugly? Wait, no, I take it back!"

"No. Two more guesses."

"Gah! I don't know, Hungary?"

"No. One more guess." Greece looked down at Corporal. He put a paw to his ear. Hm...

There are only three words in the English language. The English language...

"LANGUAGE!" Greece screamed.

"Riddle three-"

"Oh, come on! That one was hard! I deserve a praise!" Greece whined.

"_When young, I am sweet in the sun. When middle-aged, I make you gay. When old, I am valued more than ever_."

Greece looked down at Corporal. He imitated drinking something. "Water?"

"No. Two more guesses."

Greece looked down at Pollux. He imitated drinking as well, then imitated being drunk. "Rum?"

"No. One more guess." Greece looked down at Swissy. She sat there in thought, then jumped up and made sexy eyes with a suggestive smirk on her face. She looked kind of like France.

Wait. Something you drank that made you drunk that France has something to do with. Something that is valued when its old... "WINE!" Greece gasped. The sphinx bowed and let Greece pass.

Greece knew that there was always three of something when it came to Greeks. Three riddles, three guesses, three sisters, three brothers, three Gorgons, and three challenges. He must be on the lookout for the third test.

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to get wrapped up in this on my birthday?" Greece sighed. When he looked up, he saw a keyhole in the wall, and two keys. One was made of gold and had the most beautiful gems encrusted into it. The other was made of old iron and had spiderwebs on it.<p>

"Row!" The cats cowered behind him, hissing at one of the keys. Greece felt it too. They both held great power, one far too evil for any man to possess, the other pure in its power...

"Mother, what is wrong with you?" Greece wondered to himself, reaching for the golden key. Then he remembered something from when he was a little city-state.

* * *

><p><em>"Mama, why do you have that scary key around your neck?" Baby Greece asked. Mama Greece touched the iron key hanging from her neck and laughed.<em>

_"Why do you think its scary, Ellada?" She quizzed._

_"It looks evil," Baby Greece whined. "Why don't you have a golden key, with expensive gems on it?" He asked._

_His mama gave him a scolding look. "Now Ellada, I raised you well enough to know that riches aren't everything! In fact..." Mama Greece chuckled, "they are nothing. The old and the ruined can be more beautiful than the new and pristine, young Ellada," She smiled. _

_"O-okay, Mama!" Baby Greece nodded excitedly. _

_Leaning down to her son's height, Mama Greece sighed. "I won't be around forever. There will come a time when your Mama Greece will become Ancient Greece, and you will be Greece. I want you to always keep my words in your heart, okay?"_

_"Yes, Mama, I understand!"_

* * *

><p>Greece grabbed the iron key, dusted it off, and unlocked the...wall. Like before, the wall lifted. The smell of roses and laurel filled the Grecian's nose. Laurel leaves and rose petals trailed along the ground. Greece frowned slightly and started to follow.<p>

"Meow~!" Greece turned quickly to see the image of the three smiling cats fading as the wall dropped in front of them.

"HEY! Open this door...wall...thing, now!" He ordered them. No answer. With a growl, Greece decided to continue on, following the map.

Greece looked up as he entered the X area and gasped.

"Heracles, I've been waiting," Turkey purred. He was laying naked on a random bed with satin cloth covering his...vitals...and a laurel wreath atop his head. "Come here, birthday boy."

"Yes, sir!" Greece practically ran up to his lover. Turkey pulled Greece down into a sexy kiss.

"Happy birthday, Heracles!" He smirked. Greece almost fainted.

"Happy indeed..."

* * *

><p>SORRY!<p> 


End file.
